The invention relates generally to the electrical connection of conductive pads on a printed circuit (PC) board to wiring and, more particularly, to a high pressure, dual-beam contact adapted to engage the pads.
Although it is known in the art that solderless connections can be established between a PC board and related wiring (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,652 to Greco), available connectors either require high forces to insert the board into the connector block or exert low normal forces on the conductive pads or suffer from both deficiencies.